1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a film counter device for a camera, and more particularly to a film counter device which is operatively associated with film advance and rewinding operations in a camera using a roll of film and which is capable of restraining the film advance subsequent to the time when photography of any desired number of frames has been accomplished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A film wind-up device for a camera using a film roll is known which is designed such that when advancement of the whole roll of a predetermined length of film is completed by photography, an increase in the tension of the film caused between the end of the film fixed to a film magazine and the wind-up device is detected and the operation of the wind-up device is restrained. However, a drop in temperature may cause film to become hardened and damaged causing a malfunction. Therefore, to prevent this, there is known a film rewind device provided with a film counter device which sets in advance an allowed number of exposure frames of the film loaded into a camera and which automatically stops operating when exposure of the set number of frames has been accomplished. This device is particularly effective for a wind-up device capable of effecting wind-up drive with the aid of an electric motor and is widely used.
Such a conventional device has been such that since the operation of the wind-up device is restrained by the counter device at the point of time whereat the scheduled photography of the film loaded into the camera has been accomplished, wind-up of a new roll of film loaded into the camera cannot be effected unless the counter device is again reset.